Mine
by Simplyjordan1
Summary: Ginny and Hermione want each other. But Hermione is not going to make her move. That is until spin the bottle breaks out. This is from Ginny's POV and is a one shot unless you guys want differently. I own nothing you recognize. Rated K for kissing and slightly more mature thoughts. Enjoy


**I do not own the perfection that is Harry Potter. Nor do I own anything you recognize. I apologize for spelling or grammar mistakes, and I hope you enjoy my story. This is girl/girl. Don't like. Don't read. Review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine_

* * *

She was always so extremely detached from any emotion that had to do with the romantic sort of love. She has always denied that she had those feelings and ran away from them like they were the flu. Sometimes she would even avoid the person she might like because she always had this deep fear that she could never return someone's love the same way that they give it to her. I know that that wasn't true in the slightest.

But the thing is that she wants to love so badly. She craves it but it's just buried so deep inside her that she neglects it. She runs. She hides. She lockes it away. But it's not going to work on me. I love her way too damn much. Now on to the story I'm sure you are all waiting for.

* * *

 _Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine_

* * *

Don't ask me how I got into this situation. Really don't ask. In all honesty. I don't know.

We were in the Gryffindor common room. After hours. All of us. And when I say all of us I mean the entirety of the house. Not one soul in bed. All of Years one through seven stayed up for the occasion. Anyways, we were all lined up in a circle randomly. A butterbeer bottle lied right smack in the center of us.

Yep you guessed it! we were playing spin the bottle. I just want to repeat. I really don't know how I got into this situation.

The game went on just like the muggle version did. Using no magic was the only rule we had. No gender or age restrictions.

Small firsties gave seventh years twice their size pecks on the cheek. The other half of a couple watched on in jealousy as their partners kissed another.

Strait on gay. Strait on strait. Single on in a relationship. All in all, it was really good fun and a great way to spend the final day of school before summer break.

Now some of my classmates turns proved to be…...interesting to say the very least.

I watched Harry spin the bottle with his graceful ease only for it to land on my brother Ron. Faster than lightning he jumped and latched on to my brothers lips and started kissing him for all he was worth. Which considering his heritage was quite a lot. I watched with gross fascination. Well it honestly could be wors-

Nevermind they started using tongue. I shiver and pretend to gag. I could have lived my life without seeing that, that, whatever that was.

Ugggg. I really have to stop getting off of topic. I will never get to the interesting part of the story. Me of course!

Next was my turn. I gave the caramel colored glass a fast pace spin. It turned and turned and turned until it landed on….. Lavender Brown. I sigh and visibly deflate. It's not that Lavender is unattractive. But I was hoping for someone with... I don't know. Bushy brown hair and bookworm tendencies. I guess it was just too much to ask for it to land on Hermione. I gave Brown A quick kiss on the lips. Nothing big, but not a peck either like some of the other turns I saw.

I look over at Hermione whose face was turning a slight pinkish tinge. I felt a smirk pull at the corner of my lips. The Slytherins would have been proud of my expression at that moment.

I lean forward slightly into her lap and purr seductively, " Someone looks like they're jealous of a certain someone. Anything you want to tell me Mione?" I was completely one hundred percent teasing. I did not expect what was going to happen next.

All of the sudden I yelped. Her hand had pulled the collar of my shirt so that I was fully sitting in her lap and my face was inches from hers. I could really appreciate her full lips and soft features from here. Then, she crushed the mentioned lips into my own for a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"Mine," she growled throatily with a fire lit in her eyes after I pulled away. " No one else's"

Damn . if I thought she was hot before you have no idea how sexy it was for her to be assertive and possessive like that. I bit my lip to hide groan.

" No one else's," I agree after a while and pull her forward into another kiss but this time with me in control. I try to pull away from this kiss only for her to whisper that word that is so hot coming from that particular mouth. _Mine._ Now how can I deny that.

I think everyone else was in shock until that moment because I finally heard a stray noise from someone else in the circle, and we broke away blushing up a storm. But we both still possess that passionate fire in our eyes.

I stand up, look everyone in the eyes and pull Hermione towards the dorms. No one protested our early departure.

* * *

 _Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine_

* * *

 **The end**

 **Review and let me know If you want me to put Hermione's point of view for you. Or anyone else's for that matter.I hope your enjoyed Ginny's though**


End file.
